Forever
by lambotwinlove
Summary: G1 semi songfic. Sunstreaker is sent on a mission without Sideswipe. I decided to continue this, hope you enjoy!
1. Forever

Title: Forever

Pairing: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe

Summary: Sunstreaker is sent off on a mission without his twin. Semi song-fic I guess. So, I've been watching Transformers on YouTube (Cause sadly I do not have the DVD's and I so wish I did!) anyway, I can't help but notice that the twins are most often seperated during episodes. (I hate it when people separate twins!) Listening to a certain song I got some inspiration for this fic.

Song: Forever by Papa Roach

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

"Again?" The red twin asked softly, he had caught his yellow twin as he was making his way to join the rest of the autobots who were being sent out.

"Yeah, Megatron is at it again." Sunstreaker replied sadly, he hated going out and fighting without his twin, they were a team after all. But, at least he knew his twin would be safe from harm.

Sideswipe looked at his twin with sad optics, "I wanna go." He said softly.

"You can't, we need you here looking after the Ark. I need here, I need to know you'll be safe." Sunstreaker didn't care if anyone heard him, even if it was one of the sodding minibots, all he cared about was keeping Sideswipe where he was supposed to be.

"What about you? Don't you think I need you to be safe too, Sunny? And how will I know you're safe if I'm not there?"

Sunstreaker knew Sideswipe would protest, but there was no good in it, he hadn't been called for the mission and so he had to stay unless they needed back-up. He didn't have to like it, but he had to deal.

"Bro, Prime knows what he's doing. If something happens out there he needs a strong force here. And who best to beef up those minibots then you?"

Sideswipe glared at his twin, he didn't care what Prime knew or what he wanted. Prime and those minibots were NOT his twin. Sunstreaker could tell he hadn't said the right thing, so he grabbed his twin by the arm and dragged him to an unused room on the ark for some privacy.

_One last kiss, before i go_

_dry your tears, it is time to let you go_

Once inside, Sunstreaker shoved his twin against the wall and kissed him, both his hands coming up to gently cup the sides of Sideswipes face. He knew there wasn't nearly enough time for what he wanted to do, but he knew his twin would be waiting when he came back and Sunstreaker intended to continue this then.

The yellow twin pulled back, leaning his forehead against Sideswipes and sighed, "We'll talk when I get back, and then, I'm gonna have my with you. All night."

Sideswipe shuddered against his twin and nodded his head slowly, "Be careful, Sunny."

The yellow twin nodded, "One last kiss before I go?"

The red twins smile lit up his entire face as he leaned forward and kissed his brother, putting all the love he had into it. He wanted Sunstreaker to remember him while he was out there fighting, wanted his twin to remember his promise.

Moments later, Sunstreaker reluctantly pulled away from Sideswipe, "Gotta go, bro." His fingers gently traced the side of his twins face for a moment before he moved to the door, he paused and turned back around to gaze at his twin one last time.

"'Sides, my feelings for you are forever."

Sideswipe watched his twin leave, knowing he would he would always come back to him.

Not to sure how I feel about this one... it was a quick write up and I still don't have a beta. I've had a few people offer but I am so damn shy sometimes, sorry about that. I'll get back to people soon.

Oh! Before I forget if anyone has any prompts they wanna see written send them my way! I love prompts and would be more then happy to take a stab at anything anyone wants to throw at me!


	2. Wish That I Was There

Title: Wish That I Was There

Summary: Sideswipe stays the Ark and wishes he were with his twin.

For Futurecag, who asked me to continue and I just had to. Probably going to be 4 chapters or so.

Song: Wish That I Was There by Hanson

I wish that I was there.

_I wish that I was there._

_When you're not here._

_I wish that I was there._

After the convoy of autobots had left to stop Megatron, Sideswipe had gone to get his own orders. Optimus had left Prowl in charge, and for now everyone at the Ark was to remain on stand by in case the out going team needed back up, or if an attack on the Ark took place.

The red twin had decided to go back to the quarters he shared with his twin, he hadn't felt like being near anyone else. They wouldn't understand, to most of the occupants of the Ark, Sunny was a vain, egomaniac. But, that was just what Sunstreaker wanted them to think.

The twins had there own little world, and it was a happy world of two occupants. And that was all they needed. Sideswipe loved being the only person to see the real Sunny, that just meant there would be no threat of someone taking his twin from him.

"But this war could." He thought, wishing with all his might that nothing, not even Primus himself would take his twin away.

Inside their quarters, Sideswipe sat down on Sunstreaker's berth and sighed. He and Sunny had always worried about each other when they were fighting, but ever since their relationship had changed the worry only grew. He'd never give up this new bond he had with his twin, but Primus it hurt when he had to watch his twin, his lover, go off to a battle.

He thought back to when he and his twin first admitted that how they felt for one another. It was shortly after Teletran had repaired them and they had woken up on earth. After that, it had really sunk in how easily they could die and neither twin wanted to take the chance of never letting the other know how he truly felt.

A smile found it's way to the red mechs face as he remembered being alone with Sunny, his twin was never really good with words and had tried for a few minutes to tell him something that he just couldn't get out. Sideswipe had been encouraging and patient, as he sat with Sunstreaker. Finally, the yellow twin shoved the red one against the wall and kissed him.

Sideswipe had been shocked at first, but responded to the kiss with his own heated passion that fueled his twin. That first night on Earth, had been wonderful as they explored each other in ways they had never done before.

_And I just want you_

_To be near._

Primus, he wanted his twin back now. Sideswipe looked up and pleaded and begged for his brother to come back to him safe and alive.

"I wish that I was there..." The small, sad whisper seemed to echo through the empty room, serving to remind him even more that his twin wasn't there.


	3. Not Gonna Get Us

Title: Not Gonna Get Us

Summary: Sunstreaker fights to return to Sideswipe.

Song: Not Gonna Get Us By T.A.T.U

Note: It's taken me awhile to figure out what song to use for this fic and my other fic When You're Evil. Hopefully I'll figure something out for that one soon. Enjoy!

_My love for you, always forever _

_Just you and me, all else is nothing _

_Not going back, not going back there _

_They don't understand _

Megatron's latest scheme was the same as all his others, build a super weapon and use it to destroy the autobots. The repetitiveness was starting to really get on Sunstreaker's nerves. The decepticon leader could at least make things interesting once in awhile. The golden twin was beginning to feel like he was stuck fighting the same battle over and over again.

The seekers were in the air, Soundwave's blasted cassettebots were running around being annoyingly stupid as usual. Rumble had decided to introduce his pathetic excuse for pile drivers to Sunstreaker's shin. Bad idea. Sunstreaker kicked the little bot and sent him flying over Soundwave's head.

"That's what you get for slagging up my paint job!" The golden warrior shouted and charged into Soundwave, who had turned as his cassette went flying.

The battle raged on, Prime was fighting Megatron, as always. Sunstreaker took Soundwave out fairly easily. The blue mech wasn't built for hand to hand combat like Sunstreaker was. Turning from the fallen decepticon, Sunstreaker surveyed the fighting around him.

Part of him wished his twin were here, they were a team after all and worked best together. But, at least Sunstreaker knew his crimson love was safe at the Ark. Sure, he and Sideswipe loved to fight, but this war was getting slagging ridiculous. Ever since they had been reactivated here on Earth and he and Sideswipe had deepened their bond the golden twin could help but worry even more.

He always worried of course, but now it was so much more. He couldn't lose his twin, no one would take Sideswipe from him and anyone who dared to try would wish they'd never set eyes on his crimson beloved.

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you _

_They're not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

Prime's sudden yell brought Sunstreaker out of his thoughts, the golden warrior saw his leader taken down by Megatron and moved as fast as he could, launching himself at the white and black mech and knocking him to the ground.

"Sunstreaker." Megatron sneered at him as they both scrambled to their feet.

Ratchet had ran to Primes side while Sunstreaker tackled Megatron, and he knew he had to keep him busy. So, he took a fighting stance, but was shocked when Megatron turned and ran. It took him a moment to realize what the enemy leader was doing. He was going for that new weapon of his, and he had to stop him.

Sunstreaker ran forward, many of his comrades were down and injured and if that weapon actually worked they'd be open targets for the insane warlord. He reached the weapon only a second behind Megatron and he fought to keep the tyrant away.

"Megatron! The weapon!" Starscream shouted from the air, drawing both Megaton's and Sunstreaker's optics the shuddering gun.

"Energy levels are unstable." Soundwave added from a few feet away, briefly Sunstreaker cursed the blue bot for not staying down.

Then, the weapon began to glow, clearly overheating due to the unstable energy raging through it. Sunstreaker's CPU flashed an image of his crimson twin.

"_My love for you, always forever_." Was the only thought the golden warrior had as red and blue optics widened a second before the weapon exploded and all was consumed in heat, screams and shrapnel.

_Note: One more chapter me thinks, but who knows. Sorry for the cliffhanger here, I know. I'm evil. Reviewers, if you have any suggestions for songs for either this fic or When You're Evil, let me know!_


	4. When You're Gone

Title: When You're Gone

Summary: Sideswipe looks for Sunny when the Autobots return.

Note: Special thanks to **justagirl0985 **for suggesting the song. It went perfectly for what I had planned for this chapter! So this one is dedicated to her! Also, I'm thinking this will be a few more chapters long instead of the original 4 that I planned for it.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

It was the middle of the night when the loud roar of engines was heard, signaling the return of the autobots who had gone to stop Megatron. Sideswipe could hear the pounding of feet as those who had staid behind came out to help and hear what had happened. The red twin opted to stay in his room and wait for his twin to return.

The minutes ticked by as Sideswipe stared at the door. Any moment now his brother would walk in, just as he'd promised. More minutes passed and Sideswipe stood up, it seemed as if all the commotion had ended. So what could be keeping his twin? Maybe he was injured and in the medbay?

The red twin left the room, hoping that his brother was okay, he'd know if he wasn't because of their bond. He made his way to the medbay and spotted Ratchet working on Brawn. Several others were in the medbay, injured and waiting for repairs. Red Alert ran about nearly having a CPU melt down, and Wheeljack tried to help the injured while at the same time keeping the little medic from losing it completely. But, there was no sign of that brilliant golden color of his twin.

"Ratchet..." Sideswipe was cut off by a flying wrench that made contact with his forehead, startled the red twin staggered back and clutched his head.

"Can't you see we're busy?! GET OUT OF MY MEDBAY!" The ever cranky medic commanded without even looking up from the work he was doing on Brawn.

"But, where's Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe asked as Wheeljack came over and began pushing him out.

"Your brother's a hero, kid." Was all the inventor said as he pushed the crimson twin out the doors and shut them.

Sunny was a hero? Good to know, but that didn't answer his question. At least he knew his brother, where ever he was, wasn't injured. If Sunny wasn't in the medbay where else could he be, the lounge? Sideswipe decided to look there since Mr. Cranky-Pants-Medic was no help.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

As Sideswipe made his way to the lounge he could hear the roaring of laughter and cheers. If Sunny was a hero and all this noise was coming from the lounge he had to be in there. The crimson twin broke into a run and soon stood in the entrance and the sight the greeted him was not what he had expected. Some of the autobots who were on the mission were gathered with others who had staid behind, all were drinking high grade and looked to be celebrating.

"Did you see the look on Megatron's face?" Bumblebee nudged Mirage in the arm causing the taller bot to stagger a bit.

"No, I wasn't there, Bee. Remember?" Mirage grumbled and sipped his energon.

"SIDESWIPE!" Apparently the little yellow bug had noticed him and began making his way to the twin. Bee's smaller hand reached up and patted him on the arm, a wide grin on spread across his face.

"'Swipes, you should have been there! Your brother launched Rumble into the air for messing up his paint job! It was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!"

"That's great, Bee. Where is my brother?" There was no sign of Sunstreaker in the lounge, and his spark was beginning to fill with dread. Where was his brother?

Warpath came over, spilling high grade all over the floor as he walked, "Forget the slagging nerd Rumble! Did you see the look on Megatron's face when Sunstreaker charged him? WHAM BAM!"

"Does anyone know where my brother is?" Sideswipe was getting a bad feeling in his gut, none of the other autobots had ever talked about his brother like this before. Most were too scared of Sunny, or were too busy bad mouthing him.

"What about Soundwave! Did you see him after Sunstreaker got down with him? The slagger could barely stand!" Now something was definitely wrong. Cliffjumper had just complimented his brother? What the hell had he missed.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!" Sideswipe shouted over all the voices, he was tired of being ignored. He'd hear the story when he was damn well ready to. Right now he just wanted his brother.

A long silent pause filled the room,"Has anyone seen Sunstreaker?" Jazz asked from his spot beside Hound.

"Haven't seen him since Megatron's weapon blew up in front of him and Megatron." Bumblebee said thoughtfully.

"WHAT?!" Sideswipe screamed, and before anyone else could say anything he was out of the lounge and in the hallway.

Megaton's weapon had blown up, in front of Sunstreaker? Sunny was okay, he'd know if he wasn't. But where was he? And all those over energized idiots were talking about him... like he were gone...

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

No, Sunny couldn't be gone... someone would have said something. Sideswipe could feel the energon tears pooling in his optics. He and Sunny were bonded, he would know if something happened. He reached out to touch his twin through their bond, but got nothing. Panic slowly rose within the young mech as he walked the halls.

"Maybe... I missed him somewhere, and he's back in our room... waiting for me..." Sideswipe mumbled to himself and began running toward the room he shared with his twin. But when he got there he found it to be exactly how he had left it. Empty.

"Sunny... you can't be dead... you promised!" Sideswipe fell to his knees in the middle of their room, things were coming together. Ratchet hadn't so much as looked at him when he was in the med bay. Wheeljack had told him Sunny was a hero and the rest of the autobots were getting energized off their afts and talking about his twin in a positive way. And he couldn't feel his twin.

"No... it's not true..." But hadn't Bumblebee said Megatron's weapon exploded in front of Sunny? How could he have survived something like that?

"He promised..."

Slowly the red twin stood up, Sunstreaker had promised him. And Sunny never broke his promises, not to him. He had to be here, somewhere. Sideswipe went back out into the hall, intending to go back to the medbay and make someone give him some answers.

He passed Prime's office and heard the door open behind him, but didn't stop.

"Sunstreaker, you did a fine job today. Not only did you save my life, but the lives of the others."

Sideswipe had stopped dead in his tracks the moment he heard Optimus say his twins name, he'd turned and saw the back of Sunstreaker and had to fight to not run to him and tackle him in front of the mech praising his twin. Optimus paused as something caught his eye. "Sideswipe, would you mind escorting your brother to get some energon? I'm sure by now you've heard about the battle. If not, Sunstreaker can tell you all about it."

The leader then turned back to Sunstreaker and smiled, "I'm proud of you, Sunstreaker. We all owe our lives to you. And I'm sure Megatron will be licking his wounds for while."

"Thank you, Optimus." It was the first time Sideswipe had heard his twins voice since he'd left, and the crimson twin decided right then and there that nothing sounded better then his Sunny's voice.

Optimus nodded his head at the twins and went back to his office, the twins stood there for a moment in silence.

"You blocked me." Sideswipe stated simply, not looking at his twin.

"Had too, I was almost another Wheeljack, I nearly went BOOM!" Sunstreaker turned to his twin and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, I just... if it had ended like that, I didn't want you to see it."

Sideswipe nodded his head, he would probably do the same if the roles had been reversed, but Primus he'd been so scared. He threw his arms around his brother and held him tight.

"I... I thought..."

"Shhh... I'm okay. My paint job however... not so okay."

Sideswipe gave a small laugh at his brothers attempt to comfort him. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, I believe I have a promise to keep. Something about having my way with you all night, if I remember correctly."


	5. All Around Me

Title: All Around Me

Summary: Sunny makes good on his promise. Warnings for slash and robot smex. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned.

Note: Sorry this has taken me so long, I'm finding that I'm kinda picky about the songs I use, who would have thought lol. Oh, the song from the last chapter was Avril Lavignes When You're Gone... just realized I did not make not of that. Sorry. And the songs used and the transformers used are NOT mine! Though I so wish Sunny and Sides were! And this is a long chapter! Enjoy!

Song: All Around Me by Flyleafe

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked side by side to their shared quarters in silence, till the red twin turned to his golden other half. "Sunny, are you sure you don't want to go to the lounge? You need some energon... and the talk in there is very interesting."

The yellow twin didn't reply at first, and Sideswipe opened his mouth to say something else when his twins voice filled his audios. "I don't care about talk, and all I need is you, 'Siders." The yellow twin hadn't spoken this out loud, he had said it through their private comm channel. But it still made Sideswipe shiver in anticipation.

The door to their room came into view and Sunny punched in the code, the door opened and Sideswipe was pushed inside. The crimson twin thought he knew what was in store, his brother would lock the door and slam him into the wall for a kiss. But when the door closed and Sunstreaker locked it, Sideswipe found that he had been way off. Sunstreaker walked up to him, wrapped his golden arms around him and picked him up. One golden arm snaking around his waist while the other moved so a golden hand was cupping an ebony aft.

A small gasp escaped the red twins vocal processor at the unexpected action. Sideswipe's legs wrapped around his twins midsection almost instinctively as Sunstreaker held him up, seeming to not give a slag about his paint job. For once. He gazed into the optics of the mech he loved, happy that his twin was alive and back where he belonged.

Sunstreaker held his twin close and tight, savoring the feeling of his crimson loves strong legs wrapped around him. "I'm sorry I worried you, 'Sides." He murmured as he began to gently nuzzle at the base of Sideswipe's neck.

Sideswipe tilted his head, giving his twin more access to his neck and sighed contentedly. "It's okay, Sunny... tell me what happened... please?"

The golden mech walked them over to his berth and gently laid his twin down, stepping back to just gaze at the crimson and ebony beauty that was his twin for a few moments before he joined Sideswipe on the berth. The red twin waited patiently, knowing that Sunstreaker would tell him.

"Megatron was up to the same thing he always is." Sunstreaker began as he pulled his twin into his arms and held him tightly against his frame.

"I ended up fighting Soundwave and after I had him down I heard Prime yell. Megatron had gotten him down and I charged Megatron and tackled him to get him off Prime. Then Megatron went for this weapon he'd cooked up." Sideswipe nodded as his brother spoke, his arms moved to wrap around Sunny, ebony hands began running slowly up and down his golden back. He knew all too well how Megatron's plans went.

Sunstreaker paused, moaning softly as his brother's hands moved across his back. He placed a small kiss to Sideswipes neck before continuing. "I took off after him because most of the others were down and wide open. I fought him to keep him from using the weapon. Then Starscream yelled, the weapon was overheating or something and the energy was unstable. I knew it was going to blow. Megatron looked at me and I looked at him and did the only thing I could think of doing."

Again Sunstreaker paused, and Sideswipe let him. His hands continued to roam his brothers back soothingly and Sunstreaker's hands moved to his chassis where a golden finger absently traced the white outlined autobot symbol that graced the front of his twins chassis. The crimson twin shuddered and his optics dimmed slightly at the gentle loving touch.

"What did you do, Sunny?"

"I... grabbed Megatron and pulled him in front of me just before the weapon exploded. He took the full force of the explosion." Was the soft reply, it was almost as if Sunstreaker felt ashamed of his actions. But, Sideswipe knew that wasn't the case. If anything, Sunstreaker was probably worried about what the others would say. They might think him a coward for using Megatron as a mech shield. Sunny was always being badmouthed by some of their comrades, and even though he never outwardly showed it, the words stung worse then plasma fire.

"When you didn't come back to our room I went looking for you." Sideswipe spoke softly as one of his hands moved to stroke his twins helm. "I went to the lounge and everyone was celebrating, not a single mech had anything bad to say about you, bro. Not even Cliffjumper. Everyone says you're a hero, Sunshine. But... I could have told them that."

Sunstreaker sighed, his head tilted up to gaze into Sideswipe's optics again. "Really?" He asked softly.

"Really, Sunny." The red twin smiled and moved to kiss his yellow twin, softly at first, but the kiss quickly turned hard and needy. Sunstreaker rolled on top of his twin, not breaking the kiss. He felt one of Sideswipe's legs wrapping around him, pulling him closer and he moaned into the sweet mouth against his.

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

Sideswipe's hands came to rest on Sunstreaker's aft, lightly caressing there as he felt his brother shudder against him. Then, the yellow twin pulled his lips away, pushed up a little and just looked down at his brother. Slowly, a smile spread across his face, a black finger came up to trace along that smile.

"I love your smile." Sideswipe spoke, giving his brother a smile of his own. "You should wear it more often."

Sunstreaker kissed the tip of Sideswipe's finger, "This smile's only for you, Sideswipe. Only you." The red twin continued to smile, "Yeah, don't want any other mechs getting any ideas. If you start showing off that gorgeous smile I'll be beating autobots off you with my pile drivers for months."

If Sunstreaker could have blushed, he'd have been as dark a crimson as Sideswipe's paint job. Sure, he was a vain mech, but hearing his brother say something like that banished his ego and left him feeling a bit bashful. Sideswipe's fingers gently ran along the side of his face before pulling him down for another kiss.

Sideswipe pulled back and moved his lips to nip at Sunny's neck, "Mmm... wasn't there something... you planned to do to me, bro?" The impish mech asked between gentle nips to his twins neck. The yellow twin grinned and pushed Sideswipe away so he could look at him again. Sideswipe could see the hunger and lust in his twins optics, but he could also see the love his Sunshine held in his spark for him.

Suddenly, Sunstreaker's mouth moved to his chassis, and he began teasing his brother's headlights. Moans were torn from the red mechs throat as he lay under his twin and arched up, offering himself to Sunstreaker's eager mouth.

"Yes... Primus, Sunny... don't stop..."

"I don't intend to." Was Sunstreaker's murmured reply before he went back to lavishing attention on his moaning and writhing brother.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Sideswipe's hands clutched the back of his twins helm and back while Sunstreaker's mouth teased his headlights. His optics dimmed as he let out a small moan of pleasure. Sideswipe could feel his spark shuddering and growing hotter.

"Sunny... I love you... so much..."

Sunstreaker moved to look at his brothers face, that smile that was reserved only for Sideswipe on his face. "I love you too, bro. So very much."

Sideswipe moved his hands to Sunstreaker's chest, his fingers brushing gently over the switch that would open his twins chest plates. With a quick flick Sunstreaker's chest began to open, and when his half of their shared spark came into view Sideswipe couldn't hold back a sigh. The warmth radiating from his other half filled him, washed over him and he basked in that warmth.

Sunstreaker reached out with his own hands and opened Sideswipes chest plates, taking a moment, like his twin to relish in the warmth the other half of his spark gave off.

Slowly, Sunstreaker began to move, bringing their sparks closer. Both twins shivered in anticipation, the sparks grew brighter and hotter and soon they touched. Just the lightest of touches at first, causing both twins to gasp and clutch at one another. Then the sparks merged and the twins cried out each others names as white hot pleasure filled their bodies.

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

Later that night, Sideswipe laid in his brothers arms in a deep peaceful recharge while Sunstreaker watched him. He knew tomorrow would come and he would have to face the other autobots, hear their praise and whatever else. Part of him wondered how long their new view of him would last, he did not want to get his hopes up. Some time would pass and he would again be the murderer, the one too violent to be an autobot and the one who might change sides.

But right now, none of that mattered. Nothing else mattered so long as he had his brother and his love.

The yellow twin placed the gentlest of kisses to his crimson twins forehead, "I'll never leave you... you're all I've ever had and all I've ever wanted."


	6. How Do You Do It?

Title: How Do You Do It?

Summary: Takes place two weeks after the last chapter. Sunny tries to get used to how the other autobots are treating him. He thought he would feel better having earned their acceptance, but he doesn't.

Song: Stellar by Incubus (Yeah, I know... deviating from the song name titles lol.)

A/N: Sorry for taking so long updating. I got so many ideas and it's so hard to keep them from merging together... and I'm a lazy ass... what can I say? I think this is the end of this story, but... I guess that all depends on the readers. If you think there should be more let me know! Please review! And please feel free to critique. I thrive on it!

_Meet me in outer space_

_We could spend the night, watch the earth come up_

_I've grown tired of that place, wont you come with me_

_We could start again_

It had been two weeks since the last battle with the Decepticons, two unbelievably long and anxiety filled weeks for Sunstreaker. So far things had not gone as he had anticipated. Everyone on the Ark was being nice to him, no one seemed to fear him anymore and they even went out of their way to try and chat with him. And to put it bluntly, Sunstreaker was freaking out.

This had been what he wanted, to be seen and not shunned. But, none of it seemed right to him. He hadn't done anything special during that last battle, he'd only done what he had always done. If nothing else shouldn't they fear him more? He used another mech as a shield for Primus sakes. Yeah, it had been Megatron and they still hadn't heard a peep out of the slaghead, but normally something like that would fuel the anti-Sunstreaker fire.

The yellow warrior simply could not understand or figure out the cause for this new view everyone had of him. And that wasn't the worst part. More then a few times he found himself angry and upset because now he was liked for possibly taking Megatron out of action for awhile, not for himself. Not for who he was.

Sunstreaker began to avoid the rest of the autobots when he wasn't on duty, usually heading out to a cliffside not too far from the Ark. He'd even started avoiding Sideswipe if other mechs were about. The red twin had yet to question him about his actions, but he knew sooner or later Sideswipe was going to want an explanation.

He just didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to soak the attention up and enjoy it. To, for once, feel what it was like to have friends and be accepted. However, he did not know how to, and it all seemed so... hollow to him.

So far no one had stumbled on his hiding spot, he assumed no one else knew about it. At least he hoped so. Sideswipe could probably find him easy enough if he really wanted to, but thankfully his twin knew to let him sort things out on his own for a bit before stepping in. Sunstreaker did not want to worry his twin, especially because Sideswipe seemed so happy that his brother was finally liked.

Soft footsteps alerted the golden twin that he was no longer alone and he cursed as he summoned a weapon form subspace and turned towards the possible threat.

"Oh, Sunstreaker! I am terribly sorry, I had no idea anyone was here." Perceptor babbled as he held up his hands showing he was unarmed and not a threat. "I certainty did not mean to startle you." The scientist eyed the gun in Sunstreaker's hand before the yellow mech let out a sigh and returned it to subspace.

"Sorry, force of habit... I guess." Sunstreaker mumbled, not really sure what else to say.

Perceptor nodded his head as he lowered his hands, "Please, do not be sorry. It was completely understandable."

Sunstreaker nodded again, he wasn't able to find any other words to offer so he simply went back to watching the view from the cliff. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky a beautiful mixture of reds, yellows and blues. It made him think of his twin and he nearly forgot that he was not alone anymore.

"It is very pleasant up here," The scientist spoke softly. "I come here sometimes when I need to just... get away as it were. I was not aware that anyone else knew of this spot though."

"I kinda stumbled across it a few days after the last battle." Sunstreaker whispered. "And it is pleasant."

"Ah, so this is where you have been disappearing to recently."

Sunstreaker turned sharply and Perceptor gave him a small smile, "I am not the only one to notice your sudden disappearances'. Your twin in particular has noticed quit a bit."

The yellow twin was starting to feel very uncomfortable, he and Perceptor had never really talked before. _"Frag, who am I kidding... I've never really talked to anyone aside from 'Sides before." _He thought as he let out another sigh.

"I just... needed to get away." He answered softly, echoing Perceptor's previous words.

The red mech walked closer, his head nodding in acknowledgment. "What exactly is it that you need to get away from, Sunstreaker? I know you and I are not particularly close, but sometimes it does help to have someone to speak to."

"I've got 'Sides."

"Whom you seem to be avoiding. Contrary to popular belief, I am not completely oblivious to things outside of a scientific nature." Perceptor knew he was taking a chance here, he did not want to upset the golden Lamborghini in fear that Sunstreaker would shut himself up.

"Not... avoiding him. Just..."

"Avoiding everyone?" Perceptor supplied. He'd seen how Sunstreaker had been reacting to the sudden change in the way the rest of the Autobots viewed him and knew that, if nothing else, it was a lot for the warrior to try to get his head around so quickly.

Sunstreaker's answer was slight shoulder shrug and a small grunt. This made the scientist a little more comfortable, at least he hadn't been yelled at yet.

"I will not tell you I know how you feel, because I do not think anyone could really know how a person feels. We all feel things differently. If we felt things the same we would not be individuals, we would simply be clones. However, I can say that I understand, to some extent. Change, wether good or bad, can be a challenge to get used to."

Sunstreaker sat quietly for a moment before sighing again, "Yeah... even if the change was something you thought you wanted." He wasn't sure why, but it felt okay to talk to Perceptor like this.

"Well, I am not quite sure I understand, Sunstreaker." The red mech had an idea, but he wanted to try to push the Lamborghini a little. He wanted to get him to talk more and open up, in his mind that was the best way to help the warrior.

Sunstreaker did not speak for a few moments, when he finally did his vocalizer cracked on the first syllable he uttered. He paused and tried again, "I thought I wanted to be accepted... but now that it seems like everyone has it feels wrong... hallow. They haven't accepted me for who I am, just what I did."

Perceptor nodded his head sagely, "Ah, but have you ever stopped to think that perhaps you have not been accepted just yet? Perhaps your actions showed that there was something inside you worth looking at, and maybe the others are trying to really see you?"

The golden twin shook his head, he really hadn't thought of that and now that Perceptor brought it up it did make sense. He hadn't looked at the situation that way.

"And avoiding them will only result in things going back to the way they were, Sunstreaker."

"I... I don't know what to do, or say... I've never been good with that sort of stuff."

Perceptor chuckled for a moment, "You seem to be doing an awfully good job right now."

Sunstreaker looked at the scientist with questioning optics which only caused the red mech to chuckle lightly again.

"You are. Everyone deserves a chance to start again, Sunstreaker. This is your chance, do you not want to make the most of it?"

The yellow twin stood up and did something Perceptor had not expected, he smiled at him before walking to stand in front of him. Slowly a golden hand settled on a red shoulder. "You're right, I should make the most of this."

"Well, you very well can not while you are hiding here."

Sunstreaker smiled again, catching onto what Perceptor meant. He transformed into his alt-mode and began making his way back to the Ark.

"Thanks Percy!" He shouted as his form vanished.

The red mech took the spot Sunstreaker had been occupying and shook his head, "Percy... well, I guess I can live with it."

_How do you do it, make me feel like I do_

_How do you do it, its better than I ever knew_

Sunstreaker raced back to the Ark, he'd decided he would put in a real attempt at building relations with the other autobots in the morning. Right now, he had a brother to find and talk to.

Soon he found Sideswipe outside the Ark with a few other bots. It looked like they had just got done seeing one of Wheeljack's new inventions if the scorch marks on the ground were a clear sign. He kept himself hidden, wanting to surprise his twin. Soon the group began to wander back inside, Sideswipe bringing up the rear.

Just before his twin could make it inside, Sunstreaker grabbed him and pulled him against his chest. "Guess who." He whispered as one hand covered his twins optics and the other wrapped around his waist.

"Hmm... Bluestreak?" The red twin asked, his voice full of amusement.

"Wrong! Guess again."

"Could it be... my gorgeous twin, whom I missed so much and can't get enough of?"

Sunstreaker laughed, "You are correct!" He let the hand covering Sideswipe's optics drop down to join the one wrapped around his middle.

Sideswipe took the opportunity to turn around in his twins arms and face him, a smile playing on his face. "You seem happier. Something happen?"

"I had a little talk with Perceptor."

"Oh, this I have to hear!"

Sunstreaker told his twin everything, how he had been feeling, where he had been going and everything that happened with him and Perceptor. Once he was finished he noticed his twin wasn't smiling. Sideswipe had a frown on his face and was looking down at the ground.

"'Sides?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" The red twin asked softly, without looking up.

Sunstreaker pulled him closer, "I'm sorry... you were so happy with how everyone was treating me and I didn't want... I didn't want you to worry or anything."

_Meet me in outer space_

_I will hold you close, If your afraid of heights_

_I need you to see this place, It might be the only way_

_That I can show you how, it feels to be inside of you_

"But, I did worry, Sunny. I worried a lot." Sideswipe only wanted his twin to be happy, and he thought that Sunstreaker would be a lot happier now that he wouldn't have to hear the horrible things said about him. But now he was realizing that he was the one who was happier, he hated hearing anyone bad mouth his twin, and Sunny had been scared.

"I'm sorry too, Sunshine... I didn't think. I was so happy that I didn't think about how you were handling all this."

Sunstreaker brushed his fingers along the back of Sideswipe's helm, "It's okay, we both kinda messed up. But, it's going to be okay. I realized that, thanks to Percy. All I can do is try to let the others see me for who I am. And if it works things can get better. But, no matter what, I'm always going to have you. You've stuck by me through everything. So, no matter what, I have nothing to lose. Because I've always had the most important thing I have ever needed. You."

Sideswipe stood silent with his mouth hanging open, very much at a lose of words.

"Sunny..."

Suddenly, the red twin activated his jet pack, his arms tightened around Sunstreaker and the shot up into the air. Feeling the ground disappear, Sunstreaker tightened his hold around his brother and fought the urge to scream.

"'Sides, what are you doing?"

Around them the sky danced with the colors of the sunset, though now more blues hues were coming in. But the reds and yellows were still fighting for control of the sky if only for a few minutes longer.

Sideswipe looked at his twin, "I wanted to show how I feel when I'm with you."

The yellow twin thought about this for a moment, initially he had felt a little bit of fear, not knowing what his twin was doing. Then, he felt the thrill and the trust he had in his twin. He knew he was safe and Sideswipe would never let him fall. And the sky and all it's brilliance added so much. Red and yellow colors fighting the darkness of night, together, never giving up till the end.

_How do you it, make me feel like I do_

_How do you do it, its better than I ever knew_

_How do you do it, make me feel like I do_

"I'll always be with you, Sunny. Fighting right beside you, no matter what life throws at us." The red twin whispered against his brother's audio.

"How do you do it, 'Sides?"

"Do what?"

A smile spread across Sunstreaker's face. "Make me feel like I do?"

"I could ask you the same, Sunshine."

Their lips met, and behind them day slipped into night. Tomorrow they would fight, together, like they were always meant to. Battles are not always fought on the battle field, or with guns. And sometimes, those are the hardest battles to fight. But each twin knew that neither would fight alone, ever.


End file.
